


Fix You.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>From A Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You.

Katie wakes the second John starts pacing, she knows, instantly what's wrong and moves to embrace him, kissing him softly, not caring too much when he began to drag her nightdress off her, bunching in the fabric before pulling it completely free. She moves now, pulling him back with her to the bed, settling him there and pulling free his boxers, moving to kiss him again before removing the skimpy lace panties she'd worn to bed, moving to settle over him and kiss him, letting him hold tightly to her. She knows the second he slips into her, rolling them so she is pinned and staring up at him. For once she isn't afraid, even as he moves to pull her closer and tuck one leg over his hip, pressing deeper and faster and harder, his pace rough, but not painful. Taking what he needs but also still so focused on her that she can't help but moan and arch, his release causing hers. He settles over her, softly crying until she strokes his cheeks free of tears, kissing him tenderly and moving to stroke a hand over his chest, moving to she is pressed against him all the more, letting him feel her there, looking at him, wanting and loving him. Some nights are like this, he needs her and she has always wanted him. So when he does move to pick her up, forcing her to wrap both legs around him, she doesn't complain, letting him carry her to the wall and pin her there, taking her as easily as ever, her reflexive arch pushing him still deeper. They do this for moments at a time, both so highly sensitive that each release comes back faster and harder. She arches again, pulls him against her one more time and kissing him again. 

"Keep going baby, I'm here."

He smiles, kisses her, and once again lays claim to her, giving her the exact amount of teasing to bring her to climax first this time, his own following moments later, his lips brushing her ear as he speaks. 

"Mine."


End file.
